


Everything's Just Fine

by orphan_account



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vergil's not a narcissist. <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's Just Fine

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this is a DmC: Devil May Cry fanficton. I started it's own fandom but I also put it on the Devil May Cry fandom because I didn't know how everyone was going to react so I apologize now. 
> 
> Unbeta'd so all the mistakes are mine and I swear LJ was deleting random letters because I'm going through and finding stuff like "ts" and "h" for he and oh my!

Vergil'snot a narcissist. He'  _not._  
  
At least, that's what he keeps telling himself.  
  
He's been looking for Dante for years, almost convincing himself that his little brother was dead. That he was alone in this fight against the demon king. It's a scary thought, being alone. He wanted to cry, throw things and give up. But no, he couldn't. His father and mother need him to do this. Or their sacrifices would be in vein.  
  
Vergil almost gives up looking...  
  
...when Dante surfaces.  
  
He's coming out of Lilith's club, a haven for angel and devil alike. Pounding pass with sweet drinks and even sweeter women. Vergil's been there once, nothing on the menu that suited him though. (He  _thinks_  it's cause he has high standards...) An angel presses against Dante's side, whispering into his ear. A drunken smile makes it's way onto Dante's lips and he's tugging her down the closet alleyway. The angel peeks over her shoulder over and over, making sure they weren't followed.  
  
Now why would she be-  
  
Oh that's why.  
  
Dante's pushes her against the wall, tugging her legs up, cock out and driving into her. Vergil's face goes hot, suddenly feeling very disconcerted, watching a very private moment between the two of them. (And the tightness in his pants isn't helping either...) He has to tear his eyes away from the video screens. He can still hear the grunts between the two an  _oh god dante, harder please_. His face burns hotter than hell itself.  
  
A long, cold shower is in order. Maybe even two.  
  
Except, it happens again. And keeps happening.  
  
Sometimes it's one. Sometimes it's two. Sometimes its a whole mess of them.  
  
Vergil's amazed. The stamina of Dante, fucking two, three, four angels at at time. And each time, Vergil's on the edge of his seat, watching in amazement as his brother drives into these angels, their heads thrown back into a fit of ecstasy that Vergil's never known. He bites his lip hard, pulling off the blue gloves and tossing them onto the floor. Palming his cock through his dress pants sends flairs of pleasure through his brain. Dante growls and Vergil swear his already aching cock grows harder.  
  
He tugs himself in time with Dante's thrusts; in perfect sync with his brother. In his minds eye, its Vergil that Dante's fucking. Maybe they're in the same seedy alleyway Dante and the angels are in. Maybe they're in his office, Vergil bent over his desk. It creaks in displeasure at the rough treatment its getting, only to be drowned out by Vergil's pleasured screams.'  
  
The image almost makes him come.  
  
"Oh yeah Dante! Fuck me harder sweetie!"  
  
 _Fuck Vergil. You're so tight_  
  
Dante grabs the girls hips and Vergil swears he can feel them on his own. Bruising him.  
  
 _God, Verg. You take it good._  
  
If anyone asked, Vergil would forever deny it but he sucks his fingers into his mouth, coating as well as he could, before sliding both him into his tight pucker. He hisses at the burn but does it feel oh so good. A moan slips his lips and he bites his lip hard because too many people are around. He can't afford to be walked in on.

_Yeah! Take my cock, Vergil!  You love it, the way your ass sucks me in. Eating me up. Driving me crazy!_

_Fuck! Right there!_

Dante's close now; he can tell by the way Dante angles his hips, driving her home. Back in his mind, it's Dante pounding at his prostate over and over again, making him scream his name.  
  
 _Dante! Oh fuck me harder, Dante!_  
  
Vergil can hear his own voice echoing in his ears. He presses his fingers harder. Handing moving at lighting speed. Almost there-  
  
"Oh fuck! Dante!"  
  
 _Ah! Dante! I'm there!_  
  
With one last glance at the cameras, he swears that it catches Dante's eye, looking straight into Vergil's own eyes. Like he  _knows_ he's being watched and...  
  
 _Vergil!!!_  
  
Vergil comes, hard, splattering over his hand and shirt, immediately staining. He loses himself, moaning loud and it takes him everything not to scream Dante's name. He slumps back into his chair, utterly spent and definitely way too tired to move. On the screen, Dante's leaving, the angels staying behind, but not before each of them kiss him goodbye   
  
He tucks himself back into his pants and looks down at his stained shirt. He takes it off, throwing it into the laundry pile before tugging on a new one. His door creaks open, Kat poking her head in. Vergil can't face her or he'll give everything away.  
  
"Vergil, you alright? I thought I heard screaming," She stammers, almost blushing  
  
Vergil hesitates - just for a second - before answering, "Yeah, everything's just fine."


End file.
